Making a Connection
by burpie
Summary: when a son finds his way into her life, will CJ want him to stay or will she let the chance for love slip through her fingers. Happy/OC Sorry its been so long, having computer issues!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Only CJ is mine as well as story line, everything else is not. Please read and review, everything welcome!

Chapter 1

Happy sat in the same chair he had been in for days; arms tied behind his back. His skin on fire where they pressed red hot steel into his chest, the knife wounds all over his body were sending shocks of pain to his brain with every breath. The over head light swung back and forth in the wet, mouldy room. The burns and knife wounds stung and ached, his body shaking from the cold air.

He recognized the group of men who had been torturing him for the last few hours; the same men who showed up at the clubhouse during the last party. They tried to beat the information out of him for the gun running business he was involved with. Happy would never give up SAMCRO, even if it took his life.

He could hear them talking, he couldn't hear every word. He strained to hear what they were saying. As the door opened he saw 2 of his captors well torturers, he could barely make out their faces with one eye swollen shut and the other barely open.

"We won't kill him yet, let's let the animals get him first" said the one they called Weston, the leader.

"Are you sure, Mr. Zobelle doesn't want any loose ends." Another voice said timidly.

"Are you questioning me? Now go drop him in the woods!" Weston yelled.

Happy could see their silhouettes come toward him and the butt of a gun sent in to the darkness.

CJ was driving home from her day of shopping in Oakland; she was tired, sore and looking forward to a hot bath. She was almost home, her eyes heavy when she spotted a large object in the middle of the road. Frowning she slowed, turning on her high beams to get better visibility she stopped her truck a few feet from the large form.

As soon as she got out her eyes widened as she realised it was a person who was half dead on the road. Shirtless, bleeding and barely breathing the form didn't move when she yelled, "hey, you ok?" _obviously not you idiot, _CJ thought to herself.

Turning she grabbed a blanket from the back seat and rushed to the person. She saw that it was a he, clad only in boxers. She laid the blanket beside him, he lay on his side. With a grunt CJ was able to roll the large man onto the blanket and wrap him in it. There were a million thoughts going through her head. After deciding that the hospital was out she grabbed the man's arm and pulled him to a sitting position.

With a push and a grunt she was able to get her arms under his armpits to drag him to her passenger side door. Turning she put one foot on the running board and pulled. Pulled more then threw her weight onto the back seat of the truck taking the wounded man with her.

A sigh and a wipe of her forehead CJ got him into her truck. CJ jumped back in her truck and dug in her purse for her cell phone, he neighbour Johnny was always willing to help her in a fix.

"Hey CJ what's up" came Johnny's voice after a few rings.

"Hey Johnny, I need your help. I found some guy in the middle of the road in pretty bad shape."

"Ok, want me to meet you at your house?"

"Yea thanks," CJ hung up her phone and threw it back in her purse.

She looked back at the beat up man and sighed, she had seen enough torture victims when she was in the army to know what it looked like. Hell she fixed them up after, giving her head a shake the pulled up to her house at the back door. It was the closest to her extra bedrooms.

Johnny was already there waiting for her when she cut off the engine and hopped out.

"What do we have this time?" Johnny asked.

"Found this guy in his underwear on the middle of the road, just after the highway turn off. He's been tortured."

Johnny didn't say anything frowned and opened the truck door and pulled the man and blanket toward him. Hefting the tall mystery man over his shoulder he followed CJ into the house.

"He can go into the first bedroom, if you put him on the bed ill get some supplies." CJ took her jacket off and opened her hall closet.

She grabbed a large metal bowl, clean cloths, towels, her dressing bag and anything else she could think of.

"Ok let's get you cleaned up shall we" CJ said looking down at the bruised, swollen face of a tanned, scruffy and very tattooed man.

CJ and Johnny worked silently, they had done this before. First they checked his throat for any obstruction. Cj knew it was clear because he was breathing but she checked anyways. Years of training had groomed her assessment skills. The lungs, his pulse and pupils were all normal. Pulse a little fast because his body was so beat up.

"Will you start an IV, just saline for now." CJ asked Johnny quietly.

Cleaning the wounds took a long time. Burns had to be treated very carefully; with he extra heat to the body slipping into shock was very likely as was dehydration. It took about an hour to get the IV started, wounds cleaned, dressed and a few stitches here and there.

Cj sagged into the chair beside the bed as Johnny cleaned the room up of all the supplies.

"You think he will wake up?" came Johnny's voice from the door way

"Yea, hope so. Not what you expected when I called you was it." Cj asked while studying the intricate tattoos on the man's left arm.

"Nope, I was expecting someone perfectly fine" Johnny smirked. "You want me to stay the night? Make sure there are no problems?"

"No thanks Johnny, you go get some sleep. I'm going to make sure our new guy here gets through the night." Johnny nodded and let himself out.

CJ stayed there for a few hours, monitoring her newest patient and thought about her life, and how she got here. Growing up in Connecticut her parents wanted her to be a part of "society" with the balls, dresses and a coming into society party. Her parents were very image conscious people. Putting her in any and all after school programs, everything from piano lessons and ballet to fencing and karate when she was 5 CJ had a very busy childhood.

Her life was just fine growing up, nothing exciting happened so when she turned 18 she enlisted into the army to experience the world. And that she did, going overseas to Europe and the Middle East and then to South Africa. She was a medic in the army; it was a mixture of many different skills. She had helped people all around the world. And when she came home all she saw was people needing help in her own country.

Her parents were happy she was honourably discharged after 5 years of service. In order to get her trust fund when she was 25 her parents forced her to go to university at the age of 23. University was hard, she didn't relate to anyone she met; she had seen and done too much. After graduating with a degree in psychology CJ still didn't know what to do with her life, so she continued to do what she knew. She helped people.

Anyone who needed help CJ did what she could. A family who was struggling got a few extra bags of groceries; CJ worked with the local police and the city and was able to convert her house into a safe house. Somewhere a person could go when they needed to get away. She got a lot of kids from abusive homes, recovering addicts; people who were paranoid and a few single moms who didn't know what to do.

So here she was, a beaten man in one of her rooms and couldn't help notice how ruggedly attractive he was. Sure she had boyfriends before but no one she had a connection with. She had long relationships but they had no fire, the sex was mediocre and there was no mystery or heart racing excitement.

She saw the toned muscles of his chest, stomach and arms, the strength they could have. His bald head and the tiny scars on his face were making her more curious about him. Her mind making up some story akin to the trashy romance novels she read. Saving the damsel in distress and smiled and shook her head. The things one's mind could think about when tired and with an insanely muscled, tan and attractive man in front of her.

Looking at the clock seeing it read 1:30AM she decided it was time to go to sleep. She would check on her sexy mystery man in a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it, oh and i dont own anything :D

Chapter 2

Cj had checked on the man she had dubbed as sleepy, that's all he had done so far. It was 8AM now and she had to try and wake him up, make sure there was no lingering concussion. The dressings that went on his body last night were still looking good, she took out the IV and shook his shoulder.

"Hey wake up, come on sleepy head" Cj said loudly shaking his shoulder a little harder. After trying to wake him for about a minute Cj started to get worried, had he slipped into a coma during the night?

Happy POV

Happy had woken up when he heard movement in the hall way. The first thing he unconsciously noticed was that he was warm and in a bed. His body ached, stung and tugged without relief, he was starving and in desperate need of a shower. He looked around the dimly lit room to see it was bare, white walls, small end table, and throw rug. It looked like a hotel room there was no real personality to it. He noticed a needle in the back of his hand, tubes and a big bag of clear liquid. He didn't have time to tug it out

Happy quickly closed his eyes when he saw the doorknob turn; he pretended to be asleep when the person, a woman who smelled like strawberries shook his aching shoulder for over a minute. She called out to him, asking him to wake up. What is this happy thought, a new kind of torture? Make him think he's been rescued then BAM more knives and hot steel.

He felt the small needle leave his skin, for that he was grateful; it would be easier to escape this way. He would need to bide his time, see when was the best chance for his getaway.

ACROSS TOWN AT THE CLUBHOUSE (3rd Person POV for rest of chapter)

Clay sat at the head of the table in church. All his men tense, worried and angry thinking of what may have happened. Angry that their brother had been kidnapped and there was no sign of him. All except his bike they found on the side of the highway, no blood or bullet holes but they had a feeling that the men responsible for taking Happy didn't want him dead.

"Anything new?" clay asked juice who was monitoring Happy's bank accounts. Just in case whoever took him used his credit card.

"Nothing, no activity anywhere" juice ran a tired hand down his face.

"The only thing that makes sense is that Zobelle guy who showed up at the party last week. " Jax said grinding his teeth in anger, he couldn't wait for retaliation.

"Well let's go see what our new friends have to say about the subject." Clay said standing, "do I have to put this to a vote" he asked knowing the answer.

As everyone stood up and grabbed their phones clay couldn't help but wonder if happy was still alive. His brother would never sell out his club. Happy had only his mother to live for now, hopefully that was enough to keep him strong.

It didn't matter how many people needed to be 'persuaded' to talk, they all would. Clay thought with knowing smirk.

The residents of Charming always knew when something was going down with the local MC; it was in the way they drove, walked and the way they made people talk. Seeing them walk into the newest shop on Main Street made the harming residents think twice about going to buy some cigars.

"Hello friend" clay said as he walked past the closed sign into the cigar shop.

"We are closed" a voice came from behind the counter.

"Not for us" Tig all but growled making sure his safety was off on his gun.

All the brothers drew their guns as Ethan Zobelle stood up; he saw the guns and shook his head.

"Is this any way for the saviours of Charming to be acting in broad daylight?" he said pompously.

"Where's Happy!" Jax yelled at him, not waiting for the peasantries to be over. It took all his power not to rush the man and beat the hell out of him.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but if he's missing this time of year; I would be worried about the animals getting him." Said Weston as he came around the corner from behind Zobelle with his own gun drawn.

Ethan turned and glared at his right hand, the biker was supposed to have been dead not fed to the animals.

"see, I have no idea where your friend is, so if you would please exit my premises, or I will call the police and have you forcibly removed" Zobelle said trying to hide his anger.

As the MC filed out Zobelle turned to Weston, his hand closing around the man's throat. "Why isn't he dead?" Yelled Zobelle as he pushed his right hand to the ground.

Happy was done waiting; he had to get back to the clubhouse to tell Clay what happened. He had not heard any movement in the last ten minutes and decided that it was now or never.

His head spun a little when he stood, after getting his bearings he opened his door very slowly; looking through the crack both ways. Seeing no danger he quietly exited the room. All he saw was a long hallway, doors littering only one side. He looked in all of them as he made his way to the far end. They were all bedrooms some like his own, bare. A few were lived in but empty. When he got tot eh end of the hall there was no exit, he growled and punched the wall in anger. Momentarily forgetting the danger it could bring him. He heard a small intake of breath and he turned quickly.

He saw the woman at the other end of the hall; she had a surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing out here! You should be in bed resting" she said as she came closer to him.

Happy weighed his options; he was hurt, in no shape to take out the men who burned him so badly. Not to hurt to make this woman give up all the info he needed to get home. He took a small step towards her, making sure to keep his hands relaxed.

"Who are you" he said slowly.

"I'm-" the woman started to say but happy didn't let her finish his fist driving into her jaw.

CJ was surprised that the man was standing but saw stars when his punch came from nowhere. Thankfully her years of martial arts training kicked in. She didn't fall or whimper; there were no tears that Happy could see. Instead she aims a fast kick to his shin and went to punch him on the gut.

Happy was not ready for the kick, but he was ready for the punch. He grabbed her wrist and pulled, his weight overcame her ability to defend herself when he threw them both to the floor. CJ lost her breath as she hit the floor and saw stars as her head hit the floor with a crack.

"Where am I" Happy said lowly, shifting to sit on her stomach, holding both her wrist close to his chest.

She took quick breaths, vaguely aware that she was bested in her own house. Her mouth was filling with blood, it ran down her cheek.

"At my house, west of charming"

"Why did you kidnap me" happy said giving a pull on her arms making her head hit the floor again.

"I didn't, I found you in the middle of the road. You were beaten and bleeding. I brought you here, this is a safe house. I didn't think you wanted to go the hospital" CJ said quickly looking into his dark chocolate eyes, she tried to look the part of the hurt woman as she shifted her legs a bit.

Happy felt her legs shift and knew before she made her move what she was doing. CJ shifted her hips up hard and brought her legs up in an effort to buck the man off her. He moved to quickly, standing and shoving her at the nearest wall.

"Stop!"CJ yelled at him, "I did not do this to you!"

"Bullshit" happy yelled back at her. He saw her look around and closed his eyes when she spit blood in his face.

"I have tapes of me bringing you here, let me go" CJ gave a growl of her own.

Happy let he wrists go, took his knee out from between her legs and looked at her after he took a few steps back. She had dark brown hair to her shoulders, light brown eyes; she was tall; almost as tall as he was. Slim but curvy he smirked at her. What was she doing here bringing him into her house like that? Was she insane Happy thought. He saw her glare and he looked her up and down and paused on her hips then her chest. She was wearing loose fitting jeans, a plain black tee and socks.

CJ felt an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach, she got to see the muscled man in action, he was still in his underwear; breathing heavy himself she almost blushed. Of all her boring relationships in her life, it was now she felt a flutter in her stomach.

"Follow me I'll show you, then you'll owe me an apology. I don't like to be taken down in my own house." CJ said pushing off the wall and walking back in the direction of the room he was kept in.

They walked to the end of the hall, Happy kept his distance and the woman did not look over her shoulder at him. At the end of the hall there was a lever that Happy didn't see when le exited her room. The wall pushed open into a kitchen.

"Come on" she said pushing the wall back in place.

Happy looked around, the kitchen was big, a island in the middle, blue tile counter tops, fresh herbs in the window sill, pots hanging from the ceiling. He looked back at where he came from and he saw no door. A shelf of dry food products there instead, he gave her a curious look.

"I told you, this is a safe house. That's a secret hallway where people can stay if they need help. If you don't know it's there you would never find it." She rolled her eyes and opened the closet where she kept her security footage.

She rewound the video to last night; Happy saw her pull up, a large man take him into the house, carrying him over his shoulder. The camera changed to the kitchen and hallway then to the bedroom.

He saw them start the IV, do the dressings, everything,

"Where did you find me?" Happy asked feeling cold. He now just realised he was in his underwear.

"A few miles up the road, I'll get you some clothes. Is there anyone you want to call, someone who can come get you?" CJ said; she turned her back on him again which annoyed happy. He wanted to see her face again. He felt mildly bad for punching her, he did really. Knowing now that she was not the one who did this to him.

She brought him a pair of track pants and a sweater and threw them at him.

"The phone is by the computer. Feel free to get out anytime" CJ was more pissed off that he had one upped her. What was the point of being a black belt if you couldn't protect yourself? She had a slight headache; her jaw hurt and winced when she put ice on it.

Happy frowned, he heard her talk to him this morning when she was trying to wake him up. She had a caring sweet voice, now she was cold and glaring at him.

Happy picked up the phone and dialled the clubhouse, if he called the prepay number it could still be tracked.

"Hello" a gruff voice said.

"Piney, it's happy"

"Jesus, where are you! Are you ok?" Piney fired off the questions rapidly. Happy could hear Piney snap his fingers quickly and then more movement through the phone.

"Im fine, I need a pick up at..." Happy looked at the woman again, the icepack on her jaw, she thrust a card into his hand. Happy gave the address and knew that he would be picked up ASAP.

"About your face..."Happy trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, I've been through worse." They looked at each other, staring; daring the other to blink.

"I'm Happy" he said finally hearing his stomach growl.

"CJ...want some breakfast?" she asked while taking a few Tylenol.

There was no answer, just a nod. CJ was used to men like this. Strong silent types; spoke only when they had something to say. She met enough of them in the army when she was overseas.

Happy was starving; he didn't remember the last time he ate. Thinking to himself about how the hell he was going to explain to his brothers that he was saved by a woman. He would forever get his balls busted for this.

CLUBHOUSE  
"CLAY!" piney yelled as he walked into the yard of Teller-Morrow auto repair.

Clay came out of the garage office, "What?"

"Found him" it was all piney had to say, Clay gave a quick whistle to the rest of the boys and they went into church. First they had to know what they were going into.

"Let's go get our boy" clay smiled at the rest of the MC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Any suggestions or tips would be appreciated. are the chapters too short? is the storyline going to fast? This is the first story that i am really writing slowly. hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

As SAMCRO pulled onto the access road off the highway they slowed to make sure there was no one waiting for them. A white farmhouse in the trees came into view, a barn on the left with a fenced paddock. A garden to the right, the green truck parked around back. They cut their engines so they weren't heard. Silently Clay, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Half-Sack, Bobby, Piney, Opie and Juice all surrounded the house. Their adrenaline surging, they had to get Happy back.

The doors burst open, wood chips spraying everywhere; they entered guns drawn. They cleared the living room and the front of the house, and heard a yell from the back of the house.

"Got him!" came Jax's yell "In the kitchen"

As they reached the kitchen clay was surprised to see the scene before him. Happy sitting at the table with coffee, a tall brunette at the stove making what smelled like bacon.

She turned and glared at them all, seeing the guns drawn she put her hands up and leaned against the counter.

"They with you?" she asked Happy with an eyebrow raised he nodded silently.

"Who are you working for? Where did you find him? You tell me everything you know right now" clay said menacingly as he took a few steps forward.

"I happen to work for the government. You know you could have knocked like a normal person." CJ said with her own sneer she saw 8 men of varying heights and look, they all had the same leather vest on. CJ recognized them and the local motorcycle club.

"You better start talking" Cj looked at the man who spoke, ice blue cold eyes, black curly hair and a strong build.

"I'm not scared of you" CJ knew she shouldn't mouth off to these men; they had the guns after all. Her sarcasm and smart mouth often got her into trouble.

"You should be" someone said.

It was tense situation, guns drawn but not pointed at her. She knew that all they wanted was to know how she came upon Happy. When she didn't say anything a talk lanky blond grabbed her arm roughly before he could speak a voice CJ recognized spoke up.

"Wait, Jax." CJ looked through the mass of men and smiled.

"These boys with you Epps, good friends you made"

Half-Sack stepped forward and walked toward her and the blond who still had her arm.

"Jax let her go. We are old army buddies. This is Clay our leader, Jax, Chibs, Tig, Juice, Opie, Bobby and Piney" CJ smiled rubbed her arm where, half-sack introduced as Jax, had grabbed her. Half-sack reached her side and gave her a hug which CJ returned. She was always happy to see her old army buddies.

"OK wait a damn minute! What the hell is going on here! Someone explain how happy got here and it better be fast." Clay had banged his fist on the table having lost the control of the conversation.

"Put your guns away, you won't need them. I was driving home last night and found Happy in the middle of the road. Brought him here treated his wounds and I was about to get breakfast done until you came in guns blazing...I'm CJ" she said simply.

Everyone relaxed a bit, for SAMCRO and put their guns at their side, if Half-Sack knew her then most likely she was not involved with any other MCs. But all the sons were thinking Zobelle did this to Happy; would he want to finish the job? The Sons gave her a bewildered look when she turned and said "Coffee anyone?"

No one answered the men tensed as they heard footsteps above them; CJ swore under her breath as 2 other people came through the living room to the kitchen and stopped when they saw all the extra bodies.

The girl was about 19 or 20; she was a short, with long blond hair with blue eyes dressed in jeans and a red hoodie. She immediately stepped behind the tall young boy hiding her face. The boy was about 17 tall with black hair and had a LA Lakers jersey on. He looked around and took a step back, a curious look as he saw the tall large and armed men. He wondered if his surrogate mom needed him to call the police or any of their neighbours.

"Um" He said looking to CJ and back to the leather clad men.

"It's ok, take my truck and call me when you get to school." CJ said to the boy, he nodded and took the girls hand and led her out the front door. They heard the truck start and drive away.

"Sorry I thought my kids were out for the weekend. We ok here now. I'm CJ, this is my house and happy will be fine." She said

"What happened to your face, I thought you were an uber good black belt" Half-Sack asked seeing her split lip and large bruise she winced as he took her chin in and turned her head to get a better look. CJ sighed and nodded to Happy who was sipping his coffee calmly he shrugged when the rest of his MC looked at him.

Happy felt jealous of the prospect, he wanted to be that close to her. To feel how soft her skin was again, her strong lithe body under his. Feel that exhilaration again, like the way he had when she was fighting back in the hall. All the women he had come into contact with him were too scared of the 'killer' to talk back much less try and punch him. The more he was here the more he wanted to know about her, why did she have kids that age? She was too young, why did she have a safe house with secret rooms. What would give her the idea to be in the army? Happy shook his head and turned his attention back to his brothers.

"Thought she was working for the other guys" happy rasped out.

Half-Sack laughed and clapped CJ on the shoulder.

"Well what can I say, I was caught by surprise. He's got a fast left hook" CJ laughed with Half-Sack

"Alright, lets ride boys, and sorry for the mishap. No hard feelings" Clay said holding his arms out from his sides, making a shrugging motion.

CJ nodded and waved the off, "Make sure you see a real doctor, don't want you getting an infection" CJ said to happy as he stood up.

Happy was the last to leave, he didn't know what to say. Thank you didn't cut it for all she did for him; anyone else would have left him in the middle of the road after figuring who he was.

"Stay safe, tell your boss that he owes me new doors." She smiled at him, their fingers brushing as she took the coffee cup form him. Happy nodded giving her a once over again, letting the image burn into his mind. Fighting a blush Cj turned to the sink quickly so she could squash the feeling. She heard the door shut a few seconds later and let out the breath she had been holding.

She was in trouble, blushing when she got checked out, wanting to look into those dark eyes again, feel his muscled against her skin again. Shaking her head, what was wrong with her? The man busted her lip open granted she would have reacted the same way. Any normal woman would be shit scared at the events in the last 24 hours. Good think she wasn't normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CJ continued on with her day, paid bills, made sure everything was taken care of her parents' house. They had passed away the year before and left her a house in the small town in southern California; CJ already sold the family home in Connecticut but kept the vacation home. She didn't know why her parents wanted a vacation home in San Leandro. She tried to get up there every month but she had been too busy. Still unable to get Happy out of her mind she smiled, for once the butterflies were welcomed. It had been the first real feeling she had for any male in years. She wondered how the heck she didn't know that Kip Epps was in the same town and she didn't know, granted she rarely went into town. If she needed something she usually took the kids with her to Oakland. Maybe she knew but subconsciously didn't think about it, her military service ended in Iraq. Her last year and Kips first in the sandbox. Maybe the memories were too hard to think of and her mind took control. CJ wasn't sure but she was happy to reconnect with her friend.

She heard the kids get back; they were taking classes at the local college. Anna was almost 20 and Charlie is turning 18 the week after. She heard them put their bags away and come into the office.

"Hey CJ" Anna said looking at Cj for any injuries.

"Who were those men?" Charlie always got straight to the point

"Friends of someone who came in last night, they were a little tense, but everything was ok." Cj knew that Charlie would be worried about the men.

"Were going to do our homework then go for a walk. We will see you at dinner" Anna said before she and Charlie left the room hand in hand.

Charlie's mom died in childbirth and his dad never forgave him for it. Charlie's father made sure to let him know how much he was hated every day of his life. When Charlie was 14 he went to the ER with broken ribs; he was placed in a group home, immediately taken from his father's care. After 6 months in there Charlie had taken a bad turn with his behaviour. Deputy Chief Hale had approached her, asking her to take him in. Hale had been best friends with Charlie's mother, the only request that CJ had before she signed the papers was to make sure that Charlie was emancipated from his father and he had to get his GED through the college.

By the time all the paperwork was done Charlie was released into her care at 15; having spent 8 months in the group home. It took CJ a very long time to gain his trust, he was so angry and had no idea how to express his emotions or show affection. The first this CJ did was buy Charlie a horse, Cj had gotten one for her 10th birthday. She thought it was a great idea, Charlie hated it. It took a long time for Charlie to even go into the pen with Red, the horse. He would stand there looking at Red for hours, until one day Red came up to the fence and nudged Charlie's hand to be petted. A few months later Charlie was taught how to ride, control his horse and tack up Red properly.

Charlie made leaps and bounds in his progress after that, going out with red every day. At first he would lead red to a meadow behind the house; Charlie would look at the clouds in the sky and red would eat the lush grass. In the 2 years since then Charlie trusted Cj and Anna but was not ready to have a girlfriend yet. He still needed time to learn how to control his temper and express emotions appropriately. When he was happy he would sometimes still show it like he was angry. Fear was rage; nervousness had turned into picking a fight with one of the local boys.

Alot changed with Charlie when Anna came to live with them. Anna was adopted by a family in Montana, according to the report her parents had sold her body to anyone who would pay front he age of 5 until she was 16 when she ran away. She had gotten pregnant and wouldn't have an abortion like her adopted parents were trying to force her to. Stolen cash, credit cards and a car got Anna all the way to New York where the police picked her up. The adopted parents had put out an amber alert. After a week in a holding cell she hadn't said a word to anyone, the police knew who she was because of her ID. A social worker had learned she was pregnant and took her to the hospital immediately. It only took one physical exam for social services to contact the police to investigate the parents.

Anna's parents had alot of money and connections, but Anna knew who all the names of the men who violated her. One happened to be a powerful lawyer who tried to have her killed; she was immediately relocated to a safe house in Las Vegas. Anna had several failed escape attempts, the police were quickly getting frustrated trying to keep the girl safe but seemed to want to be on the streets. CJ had a close childhood friend who she kept in touch with regularly call her about Anna's case. He knew the young girl would never trust a man but he thought that CJ could help talk to her.

After a few 'sessions' as Anna called them Cj's heart broke with every new piece of information that she learned about this girls horrible life. When it came for CJ to leave and go back for charming Anna pleaded to go with her. The police were more than happy to transfer her case to Charming PD and release Anna into Cj's care.

Anna had nothing to bring to Cj's house except a few changes of clothes. She was very nervous at first, the only home she had aver known in her life was full of pain and misery; much of the same as Charlie. Anna refused to go shopping, saying that girls like her didn't deserve clothes. Charlie had been curious about his new housemate, being an only child he saw this as the first opportunity to have a friend.

It took a few months and alot of talking with Anna, alot of reassurance for her to calm down in the new house. After Anna's 3rd month of pregnancy she suffered a miscarriage, there were problems with the baby's heart. CJ expected Anna to retreat into herself even more but Charlie surprised her. He pulled her out of the house one day and into Red's pen. The horse immediately went to Charlie to say hi then Red looked at Anna for a long time. CJ watched from the window, she saw the 2 kids talking and petting the horse. That was the first time they saw Anna smile.

From that day Anna and Charlie had made alot of progress. The kids were inseparable, they did everything together; Anna enrolled into the same classes as Charlie so they could graduate at the same time. It didn't matter to them that Anna was 2 years older, they had become best friends. CJ did worry about what would happen when their lives took different paths. Anna seemed to need Charlie around, when she got nervous or scared for a moment all she needed most of the time was a hug or a squeeze of the hand from Charlie. It was like seeing sick newborns; if you put a healthy newborn in the same bed as a sick one, after a while the sick baby would get better. Who knows why but all of Cj's reading says that they comfort and calm each other. Cj was proud at the progress her kids had made but knew they had miles to go still.

Deciding that a little retail therapy was just what she needed CJ got ready to go, curled her long brown hair, put on some skinny jeans, nice black heels and a cream off the shoulder top that was loose around her stomach but the rouging on the bottom of the shirt made it cling to her butt. The best way in CJs mind to get the best out of her shopping day was to look hot and have fun. She found she was less critical of her appearance if she already looked good.

A few hours and lots of shopping bags later Cj smiled, shopping was always a rush, getting the good sales and hot new clothes.

"Hey! Cj!" a yell came from the diner across the street. She turned and saw Kip waving at her. She waved back and walked across the road; running in heels wouldn't happen today.

As Cj greeted Kip, neither saw Happy watching them from his bike parked in the lot. He ground his teeth and fisted his hands when he saw them hug. Glaring when Half-Sack took her shopping bags and gestured to the diner; he even opened the door for her. He felt like going over there and punching the prospect, let him know that Cj was his. Not to be touched by anyone but himself, he was to make her smile, gasp, moan; he would be the one to get those sounds out of her mouth. As the prospect and Cj sat in one of the diner booths by the window, Happy decided to go for a long ride, and then hope the prospect was fighting the boxing ring tonight; show him who the boss was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, thanks for your reviews. any suggestions, thought or constructive criticism is welcome, i'm still a very new writer. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5

CJ sighed as she pulled into the Teller-Morrow garage, Charlie and Anna had borrowed her truck and now it made a loud crunching noise when she turned the wheel. She saw a few men milling around the yard and alot of big, black bikes all lined in a row in front of another large building. Kip said it was their clubhouse, he had refused to tell her more; saying it was like the army, you're on a need to know basis and she didn't need to know. When put like that Cj respected that and didn't ask any more questions.

Making her way to the office a male voice stopped her

"Can I help you darlin'" Cj remembered him from her house,

"Yes you can, Cj" she said putting her hand out. He took her hand and stepped toward her, very closely.

"The names Tig" he said with a leering smile, he frowned when Cj took a step back.

"My kids did something to my truck. It makes an awful noise when I turn the wheel." Cj motioned to her parked truck.

"Come on, I'll get your paperwork started" letting her walk in front of him Tig took the opportunity to check her out. Her long brown hair was straightened, wearing a white button up shirt that showed off her generous cleavage and a black flowing skirt that danced around her knees and some killer heels. Tig let his eyes follow the sway of her hips, he smiled the girl knew how to draw ones attention.

"How long do you think it will take for my truck?" she asked as she filled out her contact information on tag for her key chain and invoice.

"Depends on what's wrong with it. But I doubt you'll have it back by the end of the day. Do you need a ride somewhere? I would be glad to give you one." Tig sent her a wink and she rolled her eyes with a smile and a laugh.

"Thanks but I have a ride. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Call me when it's ready. Thanks again Tig" Cj walked out of the office and grabbed her sunglasses out of her truck. It was a sunny day and Cj was sad she had to go to a meeting with the local PD instead of being outside.

Cj sent a quick text to Deputy Chief Hale who would be picking her up. She considered them friends; they sometimes worked closely together but never dated. She unconsciously looked through the men she saw but didn't see happy outside.

"He's not here you know" she heard Kip say as he and Tig walked over to her.

"I don't know what you mean" Cj feigned innocence.

"Happy, he's on a run." Kip told her, she nodded but didn't say anything.

"I was just curious about how he's healing. You know one can never abandon her patient" Cj hoped they believed her.

"Right, because that's the only reason you want to see him" Tig laughed.

"My rides here, bye boys" Cj gave a fake smile and went over to where David had parked his truck. He got out opening the door for her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tig watched as they drove away and then turned to the prospect with an eyebrow raised.

"So she has the hots for Hap huh?"

"I..Um..ill see ya later" kip said quickly and then disappeared into the garage. Cj had asked him about Happy during lunch the other day, he didn't want to give anything away by being grilled by the SSA.

Tig shook his head and went into the clubhouse. "Fuck!" he heard Juice growl at his computer at the end of the bar.

"Problem brother?" Juice turned to him looking like he wanted to murder his laptop.

"It's that Cj chick, Clay wanted me to look into her background but I can't find anything, no listing for any woman named Cj in charming" Juice threw up her hands.

"She just brought her truck in, go look at her insurance papers." Tig hooked his thumb towards the lot. Juice smiled and ran out the door.

"What kind of name is Cadence Jana Gilmore" Juice asked Tig as he sat at his computer again cracking his knuckles the clubhouse was silent except the sound of furious typing.

Several hours later Cj was done with her meeting with the chief, one of the things they wanted her to do was talk to the local high school about life, abstaining from drugs and their future. She did this kind of motivational speaking sometimes. The other would be alot more time consuming; they were getting several reports about a possible infant abuse case in town. Sometimes she helped gather information and as a liaison for social services and the police she was usually first up.

A few walk bys, talking to neighbours about what they saw then hopefully a home visit was what Cj always started with. Walking out of the police station she declined a ride home as she still had some errands to run; she would rather walk in the sunshine.

As she left the bank and turned the corner she stopped short as she saw Happy in front of her. His leather vest shining in the sun, black t-shirt showing off his muscular and tattooed arms.

"Hi" she said sounding alot more breathily than she wanted to.

"Afternoon" Happy rasped out, looking at her closely from her head to her toes then back to her eyes. Cj felt like he was looking right through her.

"How are you healing up? Did you see a doctor after I last saw you?" Cj looked at him as if trying to see his wounds through his clothes.

Happy just looked at her, he gave no answer just a shrug and a twitch of his mouth. He reached a hand up to turn her head to the side; seeing the split lip he gave her was almost healed Happy released her chin. The slightest hint of a blush crept on Cj's cheeks which made Happy inwardly smirk; he loved knowing what type of impact he had on women.

"Ever been on a Harley" He said quietly taking a small step forward, Cj was tall enough in her heels that she didn't need to look up at him.

"Im not really in the right kind of clothes to take a ride on a motorcycle" she said looking down at her skirt.

"Come on" Happy took her hand and led her to his bike that was parked nearby; he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Cj snapped the helmet on and made sure her skirt was covering her whole body and grinned as Happy started the engine. Cj held onto Happy tight around his waist as he sped around the streets through town and down the highway.

Cj didn't know how long they were on the bike but they ended up back at her house because it started to rain. Pulling the helmet off she gave it back to Happy who had already taken his own off. Running toward the house they were already soaked when they reached the safety of the porch.

Breathing heavily Cj could feel Happy standing behind her, pressing his chest into her back. Cj kicked off her shoes, all day in heels were hell on the feel, and turned to the quiet, rasping biker.

"Thanks for the ride, it was fun" Cj hadn't realised she was taking steps backwards until her back reached the front door.

"Anytime" Happy all but growled as he looked at her, seeing her white bra through her shirt he looked deep into her eyes. One hand went around her slim waist pulling her flush against him; the other went to her face, running a thumb against her smooth cheek then to her wet hair. Cj felt her heart speed up, she knew he was going to kiss her; not being one to wait around she went up on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his. And then again, harder the second time; Happy seemed to be letting her take control at first. Cj's hands went inside his cut and around his back and pulled him on him, urging him to kiss her back.

Happy's hands went to cup her bum, and he began his assault on her mouth, kissing her long and slow. Cj tilted her head and opened her mouth to let his tongue onto hers. She could feel him through his jeans, Cj felt a pull low in her stomach and twisted her hips to grind against happy, letting him know that she wasn't the only one was wanting. Her lips felt bruised as he pushed harder against her; she felt his hands lift her skirt. She felt his rough calloused hands on her thighs then he cupped her ass and lifted her up; Cj immediately wrapped her legs around him. She wanted to feel more of him, all of him; she heard him growl and she bit his lip.

Cj didn't know when her hands went up his shirt or when he unbuttoned hers to massage her chest. Cj heard his phone ring; it was the worst sound in the world at that moment. She hadn't wanted a man like this in over 10 years. She didn't want to wait; she wanted the man who assaulted her dreams, who lead in all her fantasies. She didn't care; she wanted him here on the porch.

"What" Happy growled as he still nuzzled her neck, he listened for a moment and Cj knew that tonight was not the night for them when he took a step back and let her feet fall back to the ground.

"I'll be there" was the only terse reply as he snapped the phone shut.

"You better go, don't want to be late" Cj said reaching for her purse for her keys.

"Believe me when I say, I'll be back to finish this. I don't leave my women wanting." One last bruising kiss to her lips and he was back on his bike, gone into the sunset to do whatever he needed to do.

Cj understood his need to leave; she had dated a few guys when she was overseas. Dated wasn't the right word, a mutual companionship and comfort in the throes of war, murders and horror. After seeing children blown to bits, women raped, and men dismembered the only way she could get through it was to make her feel the men she slept with. But she never had anything feel like this in her life, it was exhilarating.

Church was called; Juice had gotten all the information on Cj that was needed.

"Juice is going to tell us what he found on our little guardian angel." Clay said to his brothers, he knew they were all curious about the woman who took a killer into her home only to get smacked around by him. They were mostly curious about how she looked at the barrels of all their guns and still had the balls to be sarcastic.

"Her name isn't Cj its Cadence Jana Gilmore, grew up in small town Connecticut. Her parent were very wealthy, highly involved in politics. Looks as if they had Cj in all the programs they could when she was growing up. She was officially entered into society when she was 17," seeing his brothers looks of confusion Juice elaborated "it's a huge party where other families come to see the girl or boy enter into adulthood and eligibility to marry. It's an old school tradition. She enlisted at 18 went to South Africa, all over Europe and the Middle East. She got out, honourable discharge, got a degree in psychology. Never married, no kids; no arrests. She's as clean as can be; no red flags for the club." Juice finished, there was a short silence; the weight was lifted. She wasn't involved with Zobelle.

"What about those kids, she said they were hers." Chibs spoke up from the middle of the table; he knew the rest of his brothers were thinking the same thing.

"I looked into it but both files are sealed; CJ is involved with social services and charming PD. They could have been taken from their parents' custody. I tried to open the files but I couldn't get the encryption. There's no way I can crack them." Juice knew that wasn't what Clay wanted to hear.

"Try harder, I don't want any problems" Clay said as the club went onto the next order of business.

Happy listened quietly from the corner; he wasn't sure how he felt about her working so close to the cops, but they did have Unser in their back pocket. He was still ready to go, even after his ride to the clubhouse, being soaking wet and church. The woman has fire raging through his veins; she would be his.


	6. Chapter 6

Longest chapter yet! do hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews! any tips on improvements welcomed :D

Chapter 6

Cj had been buried in paperwork the last few weeks; her infant abuse case had blown wide open. She had enough evidence to take the child into protective custody today and take the parental rights away from the two scum bags. There was video surveillance, the statements from neighbours and pictures of the baby on outings, only a few bruises on his legs were visible.

She met Chief Unser and a few other uniforms at the house in the late afternoon. With this case they had to coordinate with the hospital in case there were any emergent injuries. The baby in this case was a boy named Jason he was only 2 months old. The neighbours had seen the parent shake the baby roughly, blow smoke in his face and be physically abusive.

Cj knocked on the door, the chief behind her just in case. She felt the surge of adrenaline as the door opened. A woman, the mother dressed in an old thin baggy dressed glared as she saw the police cars parked behind Cj.

"What do you want?" the woman said tersely.

"My name is Ms. Gilmore I'm with social services; we have had several reports about the treatment of Jason. I'm here to assess his well-being."

"You can't take my baby from me! Now go away!" the woman tried to slam the door but Cj put her foot in the jam; "Let me see Jason; if everything is ok then we will leave." Cj stood to her full height, looking down at the haggard woman.

Cj saw her shoulders sag, a brief nod and the door opened all the way. Local PD cleared the house first; Cj was worried that the husband would be waiting with a weapon. Her first priority was the baby, she hoped to god that he was breathing.

"In here!" came another deputy's voice from the back of the house. She heard the deputy on the radio with dispatch, calling for an ambulance; Jason was unconscious.

Cj ran to the living room and saw Jason lying in the middle of the couch, bruises on his arms and legs. She picked up the boy and turned to the woman who was standing in a nearby corner.

"Mrs. Jones, your son will be taken to the hospital where his injuries will be documented. You will be hearing from our department, Jason is now officially removed from your care. After counselling, a court appearance and assessment you may get Jason back or he may be placed in foster care. You will be hearing from our office." Cj didn't give her the time to respond, she walked out the door and into the awaiting ambulance.

Cj watched the paramedics do their assessments on Jason. His vitals had dropped, they were dangerously low and there was a large bump on his head. She let the doctor's work when they arrived at St. Thomas. A few minutes later she saw Dr. Tara Knowles come from the back hall; they saw each other fairly often as most of the children Cj brought to the hospital were pediatric patients.

Cj waited, and waited; she could hear the doctors talking to themselves telling the nurses things. After about 30 minutes Cj knew that the baby had passed when she heard the long beep from the room that meant Jason's heart had stopped beating. Putting her head in her hands Cj took a few shaky breaths. 2 months old and a life taken by parent who were usually too drunk to care.

"Hey you ok" she heard Tara sit beside her. Cj looked up and saw the Tara looking as shaky as she felt.

"He was just a baby you know, Tara he was still innocent" the women leaned on each other taking each other's hands like they had on every other case where they lost a child.

"This work gets to me sometimes you know" Tara was quiet.

"Are you done here? Want to go get a drink?" Cj looked at Tara with a sad smile. It was a tradition sort-of; get a few drinks and dance out the frustration.

Tara laughed, it sounded so inappropriate; they both still had work to do. It could be done tomorrow; tonight they needed to blow off some steam.

"Yea, I'm done in about 25 minutes. Do you want to just go from here; I know you came in the ambulance."

Cj nodded and shook her head. Taking negative energy and channelling it into something positive was the first thing she learned when on leave from the army. Dancing it out was what worked so far; it tired you out and she was able to get out of her head.

Cj and Tara always went to the same place, a bar that had a good jukebox and dance floor. It was called Kelly's and it was on the outskirts of town.

"Rough day ladies?" Kelly asked as he passed Cj a bottle of tequila as she passed by.

"The worst" Tara said as she received a few shot glasses and limes from Kelly too.

Cj moved some empty tables away from the dance floor and started the jukebox to some dance worthy tunes. Starting with a few shots the girls clinked their glasses together and threw the alcohol back. Cj took a deep breath as the tequila burned her throat.

"Another" Tara said while pouring another round.

They swayed to the music, letting the sound wash over them. Gently swaying their hips at first, then their arms until the two girls were just jumping around while dancing. A few of the other male patrons tried to go dance with them but they were always shot down.

"Sorry all girl dance party" Cj said sarcastically as she downed another shot. Cj and Tara danced by themselves and with each other but never any of the guys at the bar. Cj knew that Tara had a boyfriend but hadn't ever met him. A few hours and alot of shots later the girls were getting rowdier and rowdier, signing loudly with the music, dancing dirtier; swearing at the men who hit on them.

Kelly laughed and shook his head, he saw more than half that bottle of tequila gone, and the girls were even using the limes anymore. He picked up his phone and dialled a number that he hadn't used before. Tara had given him the number on their first time here; telling him if they ever got too out of hand or drunk to call this number and they would be picked up.

A few rings and a man answered the phone "Yea?"

"This is Kelly from Kelly's pub on 4th street. Tara needs you to come pick her up."

"How did you get this number?" the man on the line sounded angry.

"She gave it to me, told me to call if she got too drunk. Well she's drunk and her and her friend are about to start a riot with the way they are acting."

"Don't let her leave; we will come pick her up." Then a dial tone, Kelly shook his head, thinking that man was an asshole.

Tig hung up the phone; it was odd to get a call about the Doc at the clubhouse. He called Jax, happy and half-sack to go with him. Something in the way the bartender spoke made him want to see what Tara was doing. All he told Jax was a bartender called the club saying Tara was drunk and needed a ride home.

The Sons parked their bikes and walked in the bar and stopped in their tracks. There was Tara and Cj dirty dancing together at the end of the building. They came just in time to see Cj take her top off to reveal a rose coloured camisole. Jax smiled at the boys and walked toward the dance floor.

"I wouldn't do that man; they only dance with each other." Said the bartender as watched the women dance.

Happy's eyes dilated in lust as he saw Cj's hands on Tara's waist, the light sheen of sweat on her chest. They playfully separated and started jumping up and down with a change of song. He watched Cj's tits bounce up and down; over and over again. Happy swore inwardly as he felt himself go hard watching the little spitfire.

The women took another shot; still oblivious to their presence. "Was that a full bottle?" Sack asked the man.

"Yup it's their regular; 1 bottle, 2 glasses and lots of lime."

"What are they doing here?" Tig asked as he stared at the hot women.

"They come when they have a rough day. Today must have been a hell of a day; they don't usually drink that much or dance like that either." Kelly slid a beer for each of them down the bar.

"You're her friend, she ever do this before?" Tig asked Sack who nodded, smiled and jogged to the dance floor.

"Kip, dance Party!" Cj yelled as she pulled him to her and they jumped around dancing.

The Sons looked at each other bewildered, had sack just gone to dance with the VP's old lady and Happy's newest conquest without a thought to his brothers' ok of it? Tig thought as he shook his head; Prospects.

"What the fuck" Jax growled as he watched the three of them take more shots.

Happy walked toward Cj like a lion stalking their prey; Cj caught his eye and held his stare as she swayed gently by herself.

"Want a shot?" she asked checking him out long and hard.

"What are you doing with Half-Sack?" Happy growled jealous.

"You want to dance with me instead?" Cj raised an eyebrow and when happy said nothing she got her answer. "I guess you just not the dancing type."

"Who's half-sack?" she asked him after a moment. Happy just pointed to Kip and Cj burst into laughter.

"Really! Hey kip, they call you Half-Sack!" she said between laughs.

"Yea, its fitting isn't it!" they bumped fists.

"Aren't you going to ask him why they call him that?" Tara asked stopping to hear the conversation.

"Nah, who do you think took out his nut" Cj laughed as she lightly shoved kip, Half-Sack now. She thought the nickname was hilarious.

Cj felt tired all of a sudden, memories of Iraq running through her head, looking at Happy; how he seemed to be the answer to her pain; to take it away. She stepped up to him, brushed her chest against his, lightly bumping her hips into his groin.

"Let's get out of here, take me to your place." Cj didn't ask and Happy didn't need to be told twice.

Happy took her hand and led her off the dance floor.

"Put it on my tab Kelly, thanks!" Cj called to him, Kelly gave a wave in return. Cj looked back at Tara, to see her and Jax dancing, Half-Sack and the boys drinking the rest of the tequila. The cool air his Cj like a ton of bricks, her lust overtaking her need for warmth, suddenly Cj felt totally sober.

Happy turned to her quickly, twisting so she sat on his bike and he took her lips in a searing kiss; she moaned into him. Her hands going up his shirt and then to his belt; Happy pulled away and looked for any bystanders.

"What never gotten blown in a parking lot before?" Cj said in a sexy whisper as she undid his zipper. She didn't know if it was the booze or the fact the Happy made her want to do things she hadn't ever thought of before.

The only thought happy had before he felt her mouth on him was that he was lucky he parked in the shadows. A few twirls of her tongue and Cj's mouth left him, only for a second so she could kneel in front of him so he could lean on the Harley. Happy's head spun as she deep throated him, a slight hum came from her that sent a jolting vibration through his cock. Her mouth was hot and moist on him; her hands massaged his balls with just enough pressure to make him want to thrust into her. Happy didn't have to think about it as her own hands took his and brought them to her head. She urged him to mover her head how he wanted. He pulled her head onto him as he thrust into her mouth. She hummed again, and then sucked hard on the tip of his head. Her tongue was moving in fast circles on the most sensitive part of him.

His thrusts came fast and Cj felt her own wetness pooling in her panties. She hadn't ever like giving blow jobs but this act now was going to make her cum too. She knew he liked it and the more he liked it the more turned on she got. A few faster pumps and she felt his balls contract, his hands fist her hair pulling on it painfully. He came in her mouth but she didn't stop moving, her tongue kept doing the circles around his head. Cj swallowed some of him then continued her assault; deep throating him again, trying to give him more pleasure, touching those sensitive nerves again until he bucked his hips and pulled roughly out of her mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me woman" he breathed into her hair after he pulled her up. She pulled up his pants and belt.

"What's wrong big boy; never had a woman want to go another round on your cock?" she said as she rubbed his groin with her hands.

Happy still wanted her; his large cock still twitching from the best blow job he had ever had. They got on his bike and sped through the streets to the Clubhouse. It was now Happy's turn to make her scream, moan and twitch with pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all sorry it took so long, let me know how i did with the intimate scenes, it was my first time writing one. Hope you like!

Chapter 7

Cj didn't even remember making her way with Happy through the clubhouse; she remembered entering his room and pulling him into a searing kiss. They were pulling at each other's clothes with fevor. Next thing she knew she was naked up against a wall and hearing Happy growl in her ear. Cj's hands went to his belt and tugged it free; his pants slid down his hips for the second time that night. Happy's cock sprung free and stood proud, Cj felt herself lick her lips at the sight of it; she wanted him so bad it hurt.

Happy's hands were running all over her body, her hands ran down his chest and up to his neck. Happy knew she was more than ready for him; he wanted to make her wait; to beg for him and she was already pushing against him, trying to rub herself on him. Happy grabbed Cj's hips and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him, his hands massaging her ass. He turned to the desk and set her on it; she unwrapped her legs from his hips and put her hands behind her on the desk. Legs open but hanging free Cj looked at Happy heatedly.

Happy wanted her as much as she wanted him. All he wanted to do for the whole night was bury himself in her; balls deep as Tig had said on more than one occasion. He wanted her on this desk, that chair, the floor, shower, bed; standing, sitting and from behind. Any and every way he would have her; Happy was intoxicated with the smart, sarcastic woman perched on the desk before him. And he wouldn't disappoint either of them.

Cj moaned as Happy pushed into her slowly; savouring the look on her face. She pushed against him roughly when he didn't move immediately. Happy thrust strong and slow at first, then harder until Cj was begging for him to move faster.

"I thought you had more in you" Cj said challengingly. Happy growled and pulled her up and lifted her off the desk only to sit in an armless chair. He would show her just how much he had; he would give it to her for hours.

"Now that's more like it" Cj ground out as she started grinding herself into him. Happy's fingers digging into her hips as he gripped them. Cj bounced and ground herself on Happy; Happy watching her bouncing breasts; he slouched in the chair to return thrusts to her. They both sped up, moving as fast and hard as they could.

"I'm going to cum" Cj breathed out in between moans, Cj's mind was going a mile a minute, her body on fire; a man had never made her feel this way. Happy put his arm around her back and moved them to the floor; he wanted control.

They were chest to chest, Happy deepened his trusts; he was going to cum any second but he wanted to make her cum first.

"Scream for me" Happy demanded as Cj returned his forceful thrusts.

The screams, moans and words that came from Cj's mouth when she came, the walls of her pussy clenching him so tightly Happy thought his dick would explode. Happy kept thrusting through her orgasm, wanting his own release. Cj lifted her legs and brought them up to his shoulders to give him another angle.

Happy came violently, his load shooting from his head, his breath ragged. Cj wiggled her hips on him, a move that he never got from the crow eaters. She was thrusting on him to prolong his aftershocks. He tore his member from her when he couldn't handle the sensations any longer.

He collapsed beside her, both breathing heavily.

"You think we woke anyone up?" Cj laughed quietly. She hadn't been a screamer before; but then again the men she had been with didn't even come up to par with Happy.

Happy shrugged, he was satisfied, sweaty and now sleepy. He stood and pulled her to the bed; they collapsed and pulled the blanket to their shoulders. Happy figured she would want to cuddle and god forbid she would want to 'talk' as alot of women he had bedded wanted to. He moved toward her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Too hot, I would love to cuddle but I'm on fire." Cj rolled onto her other side to face Happy, her legs out of the covers.

"Fucked into submission?" Happy quirked an eyebrow at her and removed his arm.

"Mmm best fucking of the century." Cj mumbled before she let sleep take her.

Cj woke a few hours later when the sun poked through the thin curtains. Startled the sat up quickly, it was 6:30AM according to the clock on the cluttered night stand. Looking around for her clothes she smiled, she hadn't felt that satisfied in her entire life. She had a slight headache from her drinking last night. Cj figured she would be dead to the world today but she was lucky. Looking over at Happy Cj smiled devilishly; he was sleeping on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes. Moving over silently Cj moved to his waist; she knew just how to wake him up.

Her small hands toyed with his balls and cock for a few seconds until she took him in her mouth. She waited to feel him grow and grow he did. She slowly licked and sucked on him gently until he woke up.

Happy was having the best dream of his life; he dreamt that a hot brunette was going down on him early in the morning. Happy was dozing, on the brink of awareness when he heard a sigh; his eyes shot open and he looked around for the perpetrator. He saw Cj looking up at him while rolling her tongue around his head. He smirked and watched her until she sat up looking at him.

"Shower?" she jumped off the bed and looked over her shoulder while in the doorway of the bathroom and smiled.

Cj didn't have time to get all of her hair wet when Happy grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of the shower. His kisses were hot and demanding his hands already thumbing her clit and teasing her sensitive folds.

"You like that?" Happy rasped into her ear

"You have no idea" Cj moaned back at him, Happy kissed her again and lifted on leg up around his hip. Cj was more than happy to lift her hips and guide in into her.

After pulling on all their clothes Cj knew she had to get going, it was getting closer to 8AM and the kids would be getting ready for the first class. She was always there to say good morning and see them off.

"Need a ride home?" Happy asked from across the room where he was pulling his cut on.

"Yea, thanks" Cj readjusted her clothes and followed Happy out of the dorm room.

Turning the corner into the main part of the clubhouse she saw the rest of the sons sitting around the bar eating some breakfast.

"Need some breakfast, from what we heard you're going to need it." Tig smirked at Cj.

"Yea well I didn't hear you at all, struck out did you?" Cj smirked back at him as she walked by. The rest of the boys howled in laughter, it wasn't everyday that a woman gave it back to Tig like that.

"Fire cracker that one" Chibs said from the end of the bar as they all watched her walk out.

"Lucky son of a bitch" Juice said shaking his head.

The ride to Cj's house was a quick one; she lived closer to the clubhouse than she thought.

"Thanks for the ride" Cj smiled and handed him back his helmet "See you around" she sent him a wink and disappeared into the house. Happy didn't see the young blond watching him from the fence opposite the house. Happy almost jumped when she spoke.

"So are you like Cj's boyfriend now?" Anna walked over to Happy who was still perched on his bike.

Happy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm Anna" she held her hand out to shake his hand. Happy looked at her for a moment before he shook it.

"Happy" He could tell the younger woman was curious about him; she looked at his cut intently.

"You were one of Cj's strays huh, you all better now?" Anna didn't see anything wrong with him. Happy growled and looked at her with a strong glare.

"What do you know about it" the girl's eyes widened.

"Cj's always bringing home strays, didn't she tell you? She helps anyone who needs it. In your case medical help; others like me it's a safe place to stay; some its groceries or daycare." Anna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Happy looked from her to the house and back but still didn't say anything to the girl. She didn't fidget or do anything to show nervousness although he figured she was. He was not a soft looking man; he had hard eyes and a cold exterior. Anna was as soft looking as a woman could get. She was curvy, blonde and had a shy look about her.

"I have to get to my class; nice meeting you" she gave him a small smile and got into Cj's truck. Happy drove away first; his mind was full of new information. He wondered why such a young girl would need a safe place to stay and why Cj was always bringing home strays. He knew she didn't mean animals either. He would have one more job for juice today; find out what exactly Cj did in this town and how the club had never heard about her.

Cj was tired, she said good morning to Charlie and then had to get started on her to-do list for the day. It was Charlie's birthday in a few days and she had lots of preparations to get done. She had to go to the used car lot and find him a car, and get it fixed and convince Charlie to get a job. He still had some issues with confidence and Cj thought it was time for him to get a job. She knew Anna had taken the truck so she had to call a cab.

She knew the owner of the car lot, Jim; she had bought her truck off him. She spotted him walking through the lot when she walked in.

"Morning Jim" Cj smiled as she walked over to him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, what can I do for you Cj" Jim laughed and shook her hand.

"I need a good car for a teenage boy. Just got his licence and it's his birthday in a few days." Cj looked at the cars in her immediate vicinity and wasn't sure what she was looking for.

"Ok well, what is your price range? Do you know if he would want a car or truck...?" Jim asked taking her into the building and to his office.

After talking price, model, make they walked the lot again; and an hour later Cj smiled as she decided on a Honda Civic that was a few years old. It had low miles on it and was in good condition.

As Jim handed her the keys Cj smiled; Charlie would be so happy. Jim told her to go to one of the ten minute oil change places down the street. The lot and the shop had a good faith deal going; the lot would send all their business to them and they would do free advertising for the lot. While the car was being worked on Cj got the insurance and paid for the oil change.

A few hours later, lots of phone calls and a small headache Cj was done for the day. She drove the small car to a friend's house to hide for a few days. Everything was set up for Friday and Cj couldn't be happier; the only thing she had to do was make sure that Charlie didn't figure her out before the party.

THE NEXT DAY

It was Thursday and all Cj had to do was pick up the car and drive it home. They would have a small party at the house and Cj invited a few of Charlie's friends. Anna had been a huge help with that; Cj would have just sent out an invitation to all his friends on facebook or something.

Cj started the small car up and started to make her way to her house. She had just passed the gas station when the car made a _Click-Click_ sound then a chug and lost all power. All Cj had time to do was pull over and put her forehead on the steering wheel. Unfortunately she knew nothing about cars and pulled out her phone.

"Teller-Morrow Garage this is Gemma" came a woman's voice after a few rings.

"Hi I need a tow, my car died" Cj sighed, looking around for a street name.

"Where are you?"

"I'm just passed the gas station on 3rd street."

"Ok give us about ten minutes." Gemma said and then hung up the phone after getting more information. After getting the make and model of the car and licence plate number Cj hung up the phone.

Cj didn't have to wait a long time she heard the diesel engine of the tow truck before she saw it.

One of the men jumped out while the other backed the truck into place.

"Having some car trouble darlin" Cj smiled at the man she saw the other day at the bar, his scars were not easy to forget.

"Yea, it's supposed to be in perfect shape bought it yesterday." Cj shook his hand "I'm Cj"

"Chibs, I remember you from the other day." Chibs smiled at her and helped the blond man she remembered to be Jax hook up her car. Cj fought a blush, the walk of shame always came up to bit you in the ass.

"Hey there darlin'" Jax smiled at her from across the car.

"Thanks for coming so fast. I have no idea what's wrong with it." Cj was mad, she bought the seemingly 'in perfect shape' car.

The three of them piled into the front of the truck and drove back to the garage. The tow truck was hot; the sun was out in full Californian force today.

As the sons unhooked the car Cj walked into the air conditioned office to get the paper work done.

"Hi, I'm Cj we talked on the phone, I called about the tow" the woman at the desk looked at her with an eyebrow quirked.

"Gemma" Cj shook her hand and sat in front of the desk.

"That car looks pretty new" Gemma said as the car was being looked at by a few of the sons.

"I bought it the other day, got a fluid change at the ten-minute lube on 5th street. Tried to drive it home and it just stopped working." Cj shook her head and filled out the rest of the information.

"It happens; we will call you when we know what's wrong, the cost and when it will be done." Gemma took the papers and the keys from her.

"Any chance it could be done today, it's a birthday present. I'll pay to have it be first priority." Cj asked hopefully.

"We can try no guarantees." Gemma said. Cj nodded "my ride is going to be a while can I wait for a while?" Cj called Anna who had her truck to pick her up and knew it would be about a half hour because she was in class; so she sat on the picnic table to wait.

"Sure, no problem"

Gemma looked at the woman in front of her; she had heard from Clay about what happened when Hap was brought home. She was curious about the woman who had the balls to be a smart mouth to the armed Sons. She heard about Happy and Cj. The boys didn't let Tig live it down after she set him straight. She wondered what it was about this woman who got Happy's interest peaked. The silent Son usually only went for crow eaters.

Cj picked up her phone when she saw that it was Deputy Chief Hale calling. She sat at the table and took the call.

"Deputy Chief what can I do for you?"

"Cj, where are you?" David sounded tense, it made Cj sit up straight and look at her surroundings.

"At the Teller-Morrow garage, I'm getting Charlie's new car looked at" Cj stood up and looked at the street carefully.

"We have reports of Charlie's father Frank being in charming, I'm looking for him now but be on the lookout. Call me if you see anything." Cj nodded and froze when she saw Frank walking toward her. Cj knew Frank had friends in Charming and that he would find either her or Charlie eventually. He came here about once a year. But in the past few times the violence that accompanied him has escalated.

"I think you better stop looking, he's found me. I can hold my own but I don't need him finding out where I live you know." Cj hung up the phone and walked to the middle of the road. She knew that the sons would have their own fire power but she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Frank you're not supposed to be in town, you know the rules" Cj said to the man firmly. Frank's face was red with anger, one hand was in his pocket and Cj was sure he had a gun on him.

"You took me son! I want him back now!" Frank yelled in her face getting the attention of the Sons who were in the garage. Cj took a step back and to her right, she saw a few of them walking slowly toward them.

"You're not getting him back; he isn't your son anymore. The cops are on their way; you're going back to jail." Cj said calmly back to the raging man, she heard the sound of the hammer being pulled back on the gun. Her suspicions were confirmed.

Cj saw his arm twitch and she moved before he could. One hand went to the arm that had the gun that was still concealed in his pocket and the other went to his neck at the same time as her leg kicked out and she kicked him in the back of the knee. The result was Cj knocking frank off balance and slamming to the ground. Franks hand and the gun came out of his jacket and the gun skidded across the pavement.

Franks other hand fisted and he punched her in the eye before she could move. He was lying on his back and she was kneeling, pushing all her weight on his neck. She heard the Sons run to the pair and pick u his gun. Cj saw spots but years of training taught her to ignore the pain, to focus on the opponent.

"We got him covered, you can get up" she heard Juice say as he touched her elbow.

Cj stood up and backed away quickly she saw 4 guns pointed at Frank and delicately touched her eye.

"You ok?" Juice asked her when he saw her touch her face and wince.

She nodded. "I need a phone" she held her hand out and dialled quickly when juice gave her his.

"Charlie you need to listen...your dads in town. You need to leave class with Anna and get to the police station...yes they already know...I'm fine, just do as I say. Don't tell anyone where you're going." Cj hung up as she heard sirens and David's truck pull in with a few patrol cars.

She handed the phone back to Juice.

"This happen alot?" Jax asked from her other side.

"He comes looking for Charlie every year on his birthday and sometimes on Charlie's mom's birthday. We have a restraining order but he still comes every year." Cj watched as Frank was handcuffed and put in the back of one of the cruisers.

David walked over to her and winced when he saw her face.

"He finally got a punch in, you're getting slow in your old age" Cj smiled but let out a hiss of pain when her cheek muscle moved.

"A good one too" came Chibs' voice from behind her.

"Where's Charlie?" David asked getting down to business.

"On his way to the station, dispatch will let you know when he gets there."

"Do you need to see the paramedic?" Hale gestured to her eye.

"No I'm fine, let's just get this over with." Cj felt the headache coming on; her face had started to throb painfully.

"Thanks for the backup you guys. You probably saved my ass" Cj smiled at Juice, Jax, Opie and Chibs.

"Not a problem lass" Chibs put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"Anytime darlin" Jax said as he watched the cruiser pull out of the lot. Hale was in his truck waiting for Cj.

Juice smiled at her and Opie gave her Franks gun. "They will probably want this for evidence."

"I have to go, you guys have to get back to work, finish that car for me. I told Gemma I would pay extra if you got it done for tomorrow" Cj thanked them again and hopped into the truck.

"Here's Franks gun, he had it in his pocket." Hale nodded and put it in a evidence bag and drove out of the lot.

"think we should call Hap?" Juice asked his brothers

"Why the hell would we do that?" Chibs asked him looking at Juice like he was a retard.

"Well you know, this is the first time I know of that Happy has been involved with someone other than a croweater. Maybe he would want to know" Juice shrugged.

"Nah, she's fine and he's busy with club business. If you really want to you can tell him when he gets back." Jax said walking toward the garage as he lit a cigarette.

"Lets go get this car done, see what the idiots on 5th street have done now." Opie said following Jax.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry for the wait on the update. hope you like!

Chapter 8

Cj was at home soaking in her bath tub; after giving her statement to Chief Unser and ensuring everyone's safety the chief let her and Charlie go home. With a squad car out front of course. The Chief said that Frank would be escorted to the County sheriff's office; Cj hoped he would go to jail as this was the 3rd time he has violated the RO.

Charlie had been nervous, but he was coping well; this had been the first time he saw Cj get hurt by his father. He could hear him and Anna talking in the other room. Taking another sip of her white wine Cj winced, she had a hell of a black eye forming, all swollen and purple. It would take alot of make-up in the morning to cover up the bruise.

In the back of Cj's mind she wondered where Happy was, if his brothers had called him, if he would care. Chastising herself Cj tried to take her mind off of happy. One incredible night with him and she was acting as If he was the only man in the world; it was like he had smashed down her flood gates. Changed her from a plain woman to a well Cj didn't know what she had changed into, she definitely wasn't the same. She felt like a sexier version of her old self; and she liked it.

Finishing her wine Cj crawled into bed and hoped that Charlie's car would be done soon.

Cj and Anna pulled into the garage in the afternoon, Anna was curious to see Charlie's new car. She hadn't had the chance the day before. Cj walked toward the office and noticed that Anna was lagging behind. Cj knew Anna was nervous; she usually was in new places.

"Come on, it's ok. Your safe here." Cj turned and said the young adult. Not waiting for a reply Cj walked into the office.

"Afternoon Gemma"

"Well if it isn't the drama queen, so how long till the cops show up this time" Gemma looked at her from the chair with an eyebrow raised.

"They aren't, no drama today. Just want to see if that car is ready." Cj clenched her teeth in frustration. Usually her life was uneventful, that is until she ran into a cold, stony biker who was sweeping her up in a tornado of lust.

Gemma made a sound that was very akin to a laugh, Cj was pretty sure she heard a 'yea right' come from her as well.

"Your keys and bill. I'll get one of the boys to come talk to you about what they did." Gemma handed her the items and walked into the garage. Cj was glad this didn't seem to be taking long; she huffed and turned to see where Anna was.

Cj smiled at what she saw; a little worried but still this was a big step.

Anna got out of the truck and took small steps behind her surrogate mom. She didn't want to go into a shop full of men and have another panic attack. She and been doing more aggressive therapy sessions and more feelings were coming to the surface. Anna wasn't terrified of men, she was wary and a bit timid; Charlie was a good help. She had told him everything that happened to her last year. The more she talked about it the better she felt; the more secure she felt and confident she became.

Anna ignored Cj's urging to follow into the office; instead she looked around the large lot. She was curious about the many motorcycles lined up across the lot, she saw a guy around her age looking at her as she looked at the bikes. Anna caught his gaze and smiled as she looked back at the bikes. She didn't see him stand up and walk over to her until he was talking to her.

"May I help you?" he asked. Anna looked up at him, she saw his cut, mohawk and the knife on his belt but she was more interested in looking at his sweet brown eyes.

"No, I'm just here with Cj. She's picking up a car." Anna pointed toward the office.

"Are you one of her kids?" he looked at her curiously.

"Kind of." Anna looked back at her toes as she blushed, he had a nice smile.

"I'm Juice" he thrust his hand out at her.

"Anna" she shook his hand, his skin was calloused, rough and his hand strong.

"Is that your car that Cj brought in?" Juice rubbed the back of his head to keep from holding her hand too long

"No, it's supposed to be for Charlie's birthday but it broke or something. We are hoping it's fixed by tomorrow." Anna smiled at Juice and turned towards the bikes.

"Is one of those yours?" juice looked to the row of bikes that she pointed to.

"Come on I'll show you" Juice reached for her arm and frowned when she stepped back from him; out of his reach. Juice let his arm fall back to his side and started towards the bikes.

"How long have you had one of these?" Anna said as she looked at the artwork on the gas tank of the bike juice told her was his.

"Only a few years. Ever been on one?"

"Oh no, I would crash or something." Anna laughed and looked back up at Juice.

"I could take you sometime" Juice was hopeful, this girl was hot and he was glad that Tig hadn't talked to her first and scared her off.

"Maybe another time, I have to go" Anna turned when she heard Cj call for her.

Juice nodded and watched her jog towards Cj and hit himself in the forehead as the women drove away. He had forgotten to ask for her number.

"So who was that?" Cj asked Anna when they got home.

"His name is Juice."

"And?" Cj prodded

"And what"

"Did you like him?"

"He was... nice. He said he would take me for a ride on his motorcycle." Just thinking about it made Anna get butterflies in her stomach.

"Sounds like fun. Just remember what we talked about."

"I know. It's my choice; I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I know I got it." Anna smiled. Cj was so protective of her.

The room was quiet, both women watching the news.

"What if I don't like it?" Anna's voice was at a whisper.

"Then you know that Juice is not the one for you. You tell him you don't want to see him like that and see if you can be friends." Cj smiled. "It's ok if you like it too; to be intimate is to have the trust in the other person. It's for you just as much as it is for him."

"I'm not a stranger to sex, to the act itself. But being intimate, trusting and to enjoy the act is totally foreign to me. It freaks me out to think of it."

"There alot of other things you can do without having sex. You just met this man today. What has you thinking about all of this stuff?" Anna had never talked openly about this before.

"I don't know. After we talked today I found myself thinking about...things. I want to be prepared for anything that I may want to do. And my therapist has been urging me to go out on a date, trying to trust again. The mantra 'not every guy is going to hurt you'. I'm just curious." Anna was curious about Juice, excited about a bike ride.

"Just go at your pace, be straight with him. Tell him when he steps out of line and what's too much. You have to make him respect your boundaries." Cj smiled. Anna was ready to have a boyfriend, and she hoped to hell that Juice didn't screw it up. Maybe she would have to talk to Happy about it; see if Juice was a good guy or not.

"I'm going out for a bit. Be back in a while." Cj said good bye to Anna and drove to Teller-Morrow garage.

There was no one in the parking lot; a line of bikes said that someone was in the building. She knocked on the clubhouse door a few times but there was no answer.

Cj walked in and looked around, she saw most of the Sons sitting around but no Happy.

"Cj darling, what brings you here." She saw Tig at the pool table with a few scantily clad women, they all glared at her when Tig left their side and walked to her.

"Happy around?"

"He should be coming around soon" Tig smirked and gave her a look.

"How's your face?" Chibs asked from the bar.

"What happened to your face?" CJ turned quickly as Happy's voice from behind them

"It's nothing, can we..."

Happy cut her off by taking her chin in his hand and inspecting her face closely. It was the first time Happy had shown this type of concern over her, that he cared if she was hurt or not.

"What happened" Happy looked at her, holding her gaze. Man, Cj thought he could paralyze a woman with that stare if he wanted.

"Charlie's dad came to town looking for him. He sucker punched me before your brothers came in with back up." She saw Happy's eyes darken dangerously, the warm chocolate turned to black as he glared at his nearest brother.

"Hey, we didn't want to distract you when you were out" Tig held up his hands and walked away.

"I'm fine listen I need to talk to you." Cj said as happy pulled her towards his dorm.

"We can talk later" Happy threw his backpack on the floor and kissed her hungrily.

Cj pulled her mouth away from Happy's and he immediately started kissing her neck.

"It's about Juice, we need to talk. It'll only take a minute." Happy stepped back breathing slightly heavy from the kissing.

"What does he have to do with anything" he growled at her, his body tense. Cj knew she had started the conversation wrong.

"It's about Anna. She met Juice today and kind of likes him. I need to know if he's a good guy, more importantly I need to know that he won't push her into anything if she doesn't want it." She spoke quickly knowing that the man before her was more volatile than an armed missile.

"She'll be fine. He's a good kid" Happy pulled her to him, kissing her again harshly. Demanding she open her mouth, fisting her hair in his hand; his other hand already unsnapping her bra.

Happy turned and pushed her onto the bed; Cj bounced a bit and looked at him. He looked like an animal stalking their prey. His eyes wild and burning into her as he moved on top of her.

"Your mine, aint no one else gonna have you. Got it?" A gravelly whisper in her ear. Cj shivered, she should have known talking about another man would get Happy this way. He worked hard, lived hard and loved even harder. Like an animal in the jungle Cj would let him claim her, take possession over her; it wasn't like she didn't want him the same way.

"I don't want anyone else." She kissed him hard. "I want you, take me." Happy ripped the rest of her clothes off and took her on the bed. The first time it was rough and hard, the second and third were slower and even more amazing that Cj ever could have imagined.

When they were both spent, Cj lie beside happy on her side as she studied his tattoos, the sleeves and the smiling faces on his lower abdomen. She lightly traced one of them with her finger.

"What are your tats for?" Happy surprised her when he spoke he was always so quiet.

"That one is from my time in the army. My whole unit got the same one." She pointed to the army tattoo on the side of her hip.

"And this one is for my parents; they died a few years ago." She pointed to a small tattoo on her ribcage, just a few dates; their wedding date and names. Happy traced the one on her hip lightly as she had done on him.

"Anna will be fine with Juice; ill talk to him for you." Happy said as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

As she fell asleep in bed with Happy she couldn't help but wonder, what exactly did he do for a living? Sure he fixed the cars in the garage, but she knew all the rumours. She wondered if she would care if she found out. At the moment all she cared about was this moment, in bed with Happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cj and Happy continued to see each other over the next 4 weeks, she had even met Gemma the matriarch of the club. It had been rocky at the start but they got along just fine. Gemma gave her the 411 on the workings of the club, don't talk to anyone but them. Ever.

The hierarchy of the club Cj learned after her first week of sleeping with Happy. Happy who had demanded to see her more often, demand her attention at all times when they were together had made her feel alive and invigorated.

She and Kip had been spending more time together, had recently contacted a few old army buddies to catch up but there hadn't been a spare moment.

Cj was waiting for Gemma to join her at a local Boutique for some retail therapy.

"Hey there" Gemma greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, how are you?"

"Good" Gemma sighed and put her arm around her.

"club shit" was Gemma's only explanation and Cj pulled her towards the lingerie. She wanted to get a sexy outfit for Happy.

"you sure you want to do this today, we can go get a mani-pedi instead. In know a place that serves mimosas too." Gemma gave her a long look and nodded.

As they walked out of the shop Cj checked her phone again. She knew Hap was out of town and she waited for the call that would probably never come. A call to say hi, one that only a boyfriend would make. Seeing this Gemma decided it was time that Cj knew the rules of the runs; the only thing she had yet to tell this young woman.

"So you know Haps on a run right" Gemma said as their feet soaked in warm water and they sipped their drinks.

"Yea, he hasn't ever called when hes been out of town, i know hes busy."

"has he talked to you about what happens when hes gone? About the rules of the run?"

"I've heard things from the other guys and Tara. I get the gist of it. We aren't technically dating, i don`t have any claim over him" Cj didn't like that fact but she knew a lot of men like Happy. Strong, quiet, dangerous. They love as fiercely as they work.

"Good, just don't let it bug you. Those sweet butts mean nothing to him. I can tell he likes you. Just hang in there." Gemma patted Cjs hand and turned back to her magazine.

Happy was sitting in the Oregon clubhouse watching a sweet butt work her way around the pole. He tried not to seem distracted but he was, all he could think about was Cj, the hot brunette waiting for him when he got home. He smiled thinking of what he wanted to do to her when he got home. A man like him, men of the club don't date very much. They fuck then get attached and demand the presence of their women.

He knew Cj had yet to learn about his job for the club. He wanted to give her a call but he decided against it. She was always very busy with the kids.

Happy had been able to spend some time with each of them, Charlie had tried to convince him to let him ride his bike; which happy quickly refused. Anna was a little shy with him, not very talkative and kept her distance. Happy had learned to look at people as prey sometimes and saw her almost as a small animal; ready to run away at any time, always looking for danger.

He hadn't spent a lot of time at the house, but sometimes waiting for 10 or 15 minutes for Cj to get ready the kids would talk to him. At first they were curious, then they lost interest when they figured out that Happy was the string silent type.

Checking his watch he stood, it was time to get ready for his next job, his next kill.

Anna was currently at the ice cream parlour with Juice laughing at one of his jokes. Juice reached across the table to hold her hand as they laughed and Anna stopped laughing. Juice looked in her eyes and saw apprehension and withdrew his hand.

``Um...i. There are things that you don't know about me, thing i may tell you in the future but you have to know somethings now."

"I know, there are things you don't know about me either, that's the joy of getting to know people." Juice hadn't lost his boyish smile, he reached her her hand again and Anna let him hold it. It felt nice in hers, large and his skin was rough.

"I just need you to understand that even though I'm 22 that I'm new to dating. I'm not ready to jump into anything just yet." Anna didn't meet his eyes.

"Come one, lets walk and talk" Juice frowned, how could a woman as beautiful as her be new to dating.

"I know your confused, and honestly I've never had a boyfriend before. The first date i ever had was with you."

"Strict parents huh."

"Yea something like that." Anna shook her head; she worried that if she told him her secret that he wouldn't want her. That he would see her as broken and used; not someone he would want.

That conversation ended as Juice led her into the arcade, she smiled at him. She would tell him when the time was right.

"So what is your job exactly" Anna asked Juice as they played air hockey.

"I'm a mechanic and a motorcycle enthusiast. I'm good with computers so i fix the shop computers when they need it." Juice shrugged and scored a goal.

Anna nodded and let the subject drop, she saw the tensing of Juice's shoulders at the question. The more time she spent with him the more confident she was around him, she was slowly getting used to his subtle touches and hints. On their first date he wanted to kiss her she knew but she stepped out of his reach. He was disappointed but she gave him a megawatt smile and asked him to go for lunch the next day. He got the hint quickly that she was very concerned about her personal space but he wasn't disheartened.

Deep down Anna knew that she could handle the act of sex but she wasn't emotionally ready for it at the same time. It took her a long time to get her self worth back, to think of herself as a person. She wasn't ready to give her body away; she wasn't sure if she was ready to surrender herself and put that much trust in someone else. Anna also worried that if she didn't give herself the time to mentally recover; it had been years since she had been free, if she didn't give herself time to explore feelings as she felt them that she wouldn't ever want to have sex or enjoy it.

She could wait and she hoped that Juice would wait for her, at least for a little while. She didn't expect him to wait forever; she tried not to get her hopes up but Juice gave her butterflies in her belly and she blushed horribly when he told her she was pretty.

As they finished their air hockey game Anna put her hand out for him to take, and Juice smiled and took it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the wait for updates, having computer issues. hope you like, and ill try my best to get the next chapters up soon, computer willing.

Chapter 10

CJ was walking through the grocery store and couldn't help but feel as if everyone was watching her, a few customers would quickly look away when she caught their eye; then whisper not so quietly to their companion. It happened at the gas station, the post office and at the social services office.

She was beginning to think that she had missed something big; could her new love life really be that interesting to the residents of Charming? She hadn't even gone on a real date with the guy and all of the sudden the town gossips were going nuts.

Cj caught a few words like 'hooligan' 'dangerous' 'harlot' from a few of the seniors in town as she walked by the salon and Cj glared at them. Her love life had nothing to do with them or the town of Charming.

Charlie had loved his new car, Cj was happy to have full use of her truck all the time and the kids loved the extra freedom. Anna hadn't given an indication she wanted her own independence yet; Cj hoped she would start branching out because of Juice but Cj couldn't be sure.

After a full day of errands Cj drove home, she smiled thinking of how her life had changed for the better. Ever since Happy had entered her life she felt herself feeling the thrill of excitement more often than not.

Her smile instantly turned into a frown when she saw charlie sitting on the porch, blood on his face and t-shirt.

"What happened?" Cj asked Charlie who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing"

"One of the guys at school was mouthing off about Anna, he wouldn't shut up. So i made him." Charlie looked at her in the eye defiantly. She saw his eye swollen and a nice shiner, split lip and a few other scrapes.

"You know how i feel about fighting." Cj wanted to say more but Charlie cut her off.

"You don't know anything about it!" and slammed the door shut after he walked away from her.

Cj called to him but it was no use, he was already up the stairs; she heard the slam of his door. Sometimes she didn't know what to do. She had to get Charlie to see that he couldn't always fight his way through a argument. She shook her head and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner, and a large glass of wine. Cj learned long ago that conventional discipline did nothing for Charlie; he had to figure it out for himself and he was still young.

A plate saved for Anna who started a new night class would be home in a few hours. And Cj crawled into bed.

Over the last week Anna had been spending more time with Juice. They had gone to a movie and had a lunch date; she had met more of the Sons and was getting over her initial fear and anxiety's of hanging out with a man like Juice.

Anna was leaving her night class on the chilly autumn night and stopped just outside of the building doors. She slowly looked are the parking lot, who was there and where her car was; Cj suggested she take a minute to check her surroundings out and see if there was anyone outside before going to her car. It helped her feel more secure, knowing who was in the lot and making sure if there was enough light. Anna knew she could always go get the security guard, he had escorted her to her car for the last week after this class. She had told him that she was going by herself tonight.

Anna had decided it was time to get over her fears and start living life. Briskly walking to her car Anna stopped abruptly when she heard a crash from in between the Science and English buildings. She was only a few feet away , turning briefly she wondered if she should go get security; instead she took a few steps to see what was going on.

What Anna was made her eyes go wide and gasp, she immediately recognized Juices friend Opie and another man beating up another man who was on the ground. They must have heard her because Opie looked up at her and carefully stepped away from the man on the ground. A few words exchanged with his SAMCRO brother and Opie started to walk toward her.

Anna took a step back, her hand covering her mouth. She knew Juice was in the 'Club' as he had said many times but she hadn't realized what the club was. Maybe she was naive, maybe she was just trying to blind herself from it. She wasn't a stranger to violence, her childhood and teen years had been a prime example of the scum on earth. She took another step back; it was if Opie had seen her thoughts run through her mind. _'did Juice do this to people too?', 'would he ever hurt her?" 'how did she feel about that? Was she safe with him? Would he sell her out when he found out that her father and the man she sent away were constantly searching for her. Would Opie hurt her?_

"Anna, wait" He put his hands up and walked to her slowly. Opie saw Anna breathing quickly, she looked totally freaked out. She took another step back and shook her head.

"I just want to talk to you"

Anna shook her head no again and looked around the lot again, to the man on the ground and wondered if they were going to kill him.

Opie took a small step to her again, he was almost 6 feet away, Anna turned and ran to her car. She didn't bother to look back she was just glad she had key less entry.

Opie swore and pulled out his phone. ``Juice..yea we got a problem."

Anna drove home and tried to make sense of what she saw. Obviously the `Club` was more than what he had told her. It made sense people were very private about those kinds of things. Maybe she over reacted; that could have been a very bad man; or he could have hurt someone. Anna wasn't sure but she definitely wasn't ready to see that. Logically she knew that Opie wouldn't hurt her, but she watched the Sopranos, maybe they didn't want any loose ends. Shaking her head she decided to wait until she could talk to Juice or Cj about it.


End file.
